Falling
by Yazzy
Summary: R for character death and suicide. A really short fic from Raven's POV. Her thoughts as she commits suicide.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! Another little Teen Titans ficcie, this time it's about Raven (Peachmelba begged). Happy reading!

* * *

I never thought it would come to this. Sitting on a rooftop, waiting for the others to leave the tower. Starfire's gone. She went shopping, I think, and she made Robin go with her. And Beastboy went to the bike dealership to see about getting a moped...Cyborg's the only one in. He's meddling with the T-Car, and he'll go out to test it in a while.

I don't mind waiting. Waiting isn't a bad thing when you know that at the end of it you'll get back your sanity. They say suicide is a sin and you'll go to hell for it, but that's where I'm headed however I die. It's no big deal.

It's quite dark out here, but still quite light. Dusky, maybe. I look around and see all the lights of San Fransisco shining out at me, blinking away to themselves. It's strange to think that they'll keep shining even after I'm gone.

I wonder if the others will feel guilty...should I leave a note? But...no. What would I write? 'I'm terrified that Slade is going to abduct me so I'm killing myself before he has the chance to?' Somehow I don't think it would make a difference.

I can hear the T-Car revving its engine far below me. I hope he leaves soon. I just want this to end...this fear...it's overpowering. I know I'm a coward, but knowing that Slade could just take me, take my body, my mind and my soul and erase me from the universe, with a single slice of a knife or shot of a bullet he could wipe out my thoughts and feelings from time...

I am finite. And I want to be the person that ends my finite existance and leaves my memory open to infinity. I don't expect them to cry over me. I don't think I want them to. But whatever it is I think I want, the only thing I'm sure of is this; death.

The T-Car speeds away along the road. Perfect. I stand, my legs numb from where I've been sitting on them. I look out, eyes skimming over the city. I suppose this is goodbye...

I take a step towards the edge, then-

I'm falling...my cape lashes up behind me like a pair of tattered, useless wings. A flightless Raven. There's probavly some poetic significance, but right now all I'm thinking of is release. I am like a doll, buffeted around in the sharp wind I create by falling. I could stop. If I wanted to. But I don't.

The ground is so close...closer, and closer, and-

"RAVEN!"

I look up, straight into a pair of blue eyes. Terra? But it can't be...my mind is going hazy...I think I see a flash of blonde hair...and then...red...

"Hello Raven."

fin


	2. Into the Light

Peachmelba begged, so I gave in and added some. After all, it is nearly her birthday... Thanks to all who reviewed, and here's your update, although I don't plan on updating any more after this. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Raven."

That voice...could it be...? "Terra?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What-? How-?" The words seem clogged up in my throat.

"How indeed?" The voice changes from Terra's to someone else's...someone...oh my God...

"S-Slade!"

"My dear, you sound so surprised to see me...aren't you happy? I've come to take you to Trigon, Raven."

"N-No!" Everything I tried to escape...everything I tried to stop happening...it's happening anyway! But it's too late...too late...

"He's looking forward to you coming. He's glad you came...early...shall we say..." Slade goes to take my arm and I scream, pulling up a shield around myself. I keep it up long enough to look around. I'm in a black room, totally black...there's a light...but it's behind him...

"Raven, come now. You surely didn't think mere death could keep me away? You should know by now...I would stop at nothing to bring you back to Trigon..."

"No..."

"Raven!" Is someone calling my name? But...there's no-one else here...I don't understand...

"Raven, can you hear me?" Another voice. Is that...Robin? I look towards the light and see concerned faces peering in at me.

"Move." My voice is a ragged growl. Slade stares for a second, then laughs. "Get out of my way!" My fists light up and I go to hurl something at him, but there isn't anything...

"Raven, Raven, Raven. Can't you see? You can't escape me. You're all alone. Why don't you just give up? It would be better for you if you did..." Now I'm desperate. I can still hear someone calling my name. I make a mad dash forwards but he catches me, fingers digging into my skin. I scream again, and again and again, but he doesn't let go, until-

"Slade!" The grip loosens.

"Terra!" She's there, blonde hair flying in a non-existant breeze.

"Raven, go!" And I go. I run, sprinting like I never have before. I look back only to see Terra being struck to the floor. "GO!" I step through into the light.

"Raven?" Strong arms hold me up as I blink, dazedly. "Raven, are you okay?"

"Robin-? How did I..."

"Survive? Hell, we don't know! You're damn lucky, Raven!" Chimes in Cyborg.

"I don't...understand. Why am I...alive?" Robin shrugs, still holding me up, arms wrapped protectively around me.

"All we know is that...the ground sort of bunched up..."

"Terra..." I whisper. She saved me. Twice. And I didn't even thank her. I feel myself being lifted as I fall asleep. As I drift off, I swear I can see a flash of blonde, and I imagine I hear a voice, saying. "You don't need to thank me Raven...think of it as an apology from me to you..."

Fin

(The final fin)


End file.
